1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrolysis apparatus and, in particular, to an electrode and a diaphragm arrangement for the synthesis of hydrogen and oxygen gases from an aqueous bath.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a problem in electrolysis technology to maintain a high production of hydrogen and oxygen gases from water cheaply and efficiently. A number of both unipolar and bipolar electrode arrangements have been developed and tested.
Unipolar electrodes are used in Stuart cells and are basically covered by U.S. Pat. No. 1,941,816. They are exemplified by those commercially available from the Electrolyzer Corporation of Canada. However, they are flat plates limited to a single planar expansion in height and width, wire connections to a single side of the electrode, electrolytic concentrations of 25 to 38% potassium hydroxide (KOH) by weight, a pressurized system, high ohmic resistance, utilization of only distilled feed water, massive permanent structures, and coolant water circulating at about sixty gallons per hour per one hundred cubic feet of gas production.
A relatively thick electrode corrugated on only one side is known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,056,452 and 4,057,479. However, this electrode is bipolar, requires high voltages, and is limited to the use of distilled or chlorinated water. Its only perceived advantage is an attempted increase of electrode surface in contact with the water being processed. Otherwise, this type of electrode has the same disadvantages as the Stuart cell electrode.
An electrode having transverse undulations on both its side surfaces is known from French Pat. No. 987,879. However, this electrode is also bipolar and requires high voltages. There is only a demonstration of enhancing the internal circulation of the electrolyte in the housing compartment. Furthermore, there is no discussion of any parallel wiring arrangement. Likewise, the electrode plates are separated from each other and are arranged "point-to-point" so that there is no possibility that the undulations of one electrode may intermesh and be evenly spaced from the undulations of an adjacent electrode.
A plurality of separators having undulations on both sides and being evenly spaced from each other is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,568. However, the electrodes are specifically disclosed as cord-like and there is no suggestion that they may be made in the same manner as the separators. In fact, making the electrodes in such an undulated manner would be contrary to the entire thrust of the invention which is believed to reside in the cord-like shape of the electrodes.
A plurality of electrodes having undulations on both sides and being evenly spaced from each other is known from West German Offenlegungsschrift No. 29 06 821. However, the electrodes are bipolar and again there is no discussion of any parallel wiring arrangement. Furthermore, the undulations are wavy and not marked by sharp folds and edges. Additionally, the separators are arranged so that the undulations of the electrodes are prevented from intermeshing from each other.
Therefore, it remains a problem to develop and commercially exploit an electrolysis apparatus which is capable of maintaining a high production of hydrogen and oxygen gases by decomposing water both cheaply and efficiently.